


Hand Slips Across Skin

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Tony would like it known that he wasn’t the one to start it.  Sure, he’s partaken in more than his fair share of sex in public places, but he was in his twenties back then, rich and very very bored.So.  Not his fault that Steve has him on a balcony at a fundraising event with his hands down Tony’s pants, giving him the slowest goddamn handjob known to man.  Squirming against Steve’s grip, Tony gasps into Steve’s mouth as he tries to push his hips forward, wanting to get some kind of good friction going before they get caught.





	Hand Slips Across Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рука скользит по коже](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229500) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> written for a [prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1908760.html?thread=14344216#cmt14344216) on the cap iron man kink meme: _Can I have Steve surprisingly into having sex in public places? Not so much because others are watching but just Steve into the risk of discovery + having to have Tony immediately._

Tony would like it known that he wasn’t the one to start it. Sure, he’s partaken in more than his fair share of sex in public places, but he was in his twenties back then, rich and very very bored.

So. Not his fault that Steve has him on a balcony at a fundraising event with his hands down Tony’s pants, giving him the slowest goddamn handjob known to man. Squirming against Steve’s grip, Tony gasps into Steve’s mouth as he tries to push his hips forward, wanting to get some kind of good friction going before they get caught.

“Steve— _fuck_ , come on, you couldn’t wait until we got back?”

“You think I won’t fuck you when we get home?” Steve asks, his hand finally moving slightly faster. “You think I won’t have you come right here, where anyone could catch us, and then take you home and fuck you?”

Tony whines involuntarily before grazing his teeth over Steve’s bottom lip, and then before he knows it, he’s spun around so he’s looking out at the city, Steve’s hand circling around his cock once again. He can feel Steve’s cock pressing against him from behind, Steve’s mouth working a mark against Tony’s neck, above the collar, and, goddamnit, Tony is too fucking old to be this turned on by a hickey. “ _Please_ ,” is what spills out of his mouth as Steve’s thumb swipes over the head of Tony’s cock, Steve’s hips slowly rolling in an imitation of the slow, lazy fucks that they rarely have time for lately.

“Tony,” Steve breathes out, sounding almost as wrecked as Tony feels. “I can hear them, you know, people wondering where we’ve gone. How long do you think it’ll be before they come out here? How long before they see me with my hand around you, until they see Captain America jerking off his boyfriend—”

And at that, Tony comes, swearing loudly as he spills all over Steve’s hand. Leaning back against Steve’s chest, Tony breathes heavily, sucking in air as Steve lifts his hand up and licks it clean before reaching down and tucking Tony’s cock away. As soon as Steve’s done, Tony turns around and reaches down, expecting to find Steve in need of at least a reciprocal handjob, but instead finding a wet patch. “Did you—”

“Yeah,” Steve says, fingers pressing against the mark on Tony’s neck, a flush on his cheeks. “I did.”

He doesn’t say another word, and Tony narrows his eyes at him. “We’re talking about this later,” he says. “Let’s go home. Take off your jacket, hold it in front of you, I’ll get us out of here with, hopefully, minimal interference.”

“Just don’t blow anything up.”

“You ruin all my fun,” Tony says, smiling as Steve presses a kiss to his temple.

*

Tony means to talk about it with Steve, he really does, but when they get home, they find pizza in the kitchen and Tony’s stomach quickly reminds him of just how little fundraising events serve in the way of edible food. Natasha wanders in halfway through to steal a slice, engages Tony in talk about upgrading her weapons, and soon Tony forgets he was ever going to have a conversation with Steve.

Until.

Well.

They have an unspoken rule not to fool around in the common areas of the tower, mostly because neither of them want to face the consequences that have been implied by their teammates if they get caught in a state of undress together.

They’re stretched out on the biggest couch, Tony on top of Steve, a blanket over them as some documentary about RFK plays on the screen. It’s Steve’s choice, and Tony’s been working most of the day on Sam’s new wings so he’s willing to watch anything as long as he can take advantage of his own personal super soldier pillow. He’s halfway to sleep when he realises that Steve’s hard, and Tony’s about to suggest they go to their bedroom, but Steve’s hands are a gentle pressure on his hips and—huh.

Tony shifts slightly, making sure that there’s a subtle drag against Steve’s cock, and—yeah, there’s that sharp intake of breath from Steve that Tony always wants more of. Pressing his mouth against Steve’s neck, Tony grins when Steve’s grip tightens, can feel his own cock start to fill as Steve’s hands slide down and firmly grab Tony’s ass. It’s a lazy, slow pace that Steve sets, no urgency in the roll of his hips, in the way he pulls Tony’s body flush against his own, and Tony can’t help the fleeting thought that Steve _wants_ to be caught.

Rocking against Steve through layers of sweatpants shouldn’t feel as good as it does, not considering they’re grown goddamn men and have a bed not five minutes away, but the way Steve’s doing this, furtive, as if he knows they could get caught, makes Tony want to see where this goes. There’s no thought in Tony’s mind of stopping; as much as he wants to reach down and shove their sweatpants down to be skin against skin, something tells him that he’ll be breaking whatever spell this is that’s got Steve so determined to get them both off on the couch.

Steve’s breath is coming a little faster, his face still turned towards the screen, and Tony concentrates on trying to mark Steve’s neck up the best he can as they dry hump like teenagers. It’s almost cosy like this, a gentle coil of pleasure unfurling in his body as Steve does most of the work, and if it weren’t for his desire to come, Tony could probably fall asleep again right here.

“Someone’s in the elevator,” Steve mumbles, his hands pulling Tony even closer.

“Shit. We should—”

“Nope,” Steve says firmly. “You’re gonna come right here, with me.” As he talks, he slides one hand inside Tony’s sweatpants, fingers skimming over Tony’s ass before he presses the very tip of his finger against Tony’s hole, a perfect amount of pressure that has Tony gasping as he comes. Hands firmly gripping Tony’s ass, Steve holds him close as he rocks up, his gaze finally off the television, and Tony can see the sudden desperation in Steve’s eyes, how much Steve _needs_ to come and—

“Steve, babe, come on, you—” Tony takes a breath and kisses underneath Steve’s chin. “Someone’s coming, you know that, those elevator doors are going to open and someone’s going to step out, and you know our friends, they’ll know what we’re doing, they’ll wonder if what you really wanted was to get caught bending me over the couch—”

And with that, Steve comes, his mouth dropping open as he does, eyes wide as he looks at Tony.

“Holy fuck,” Tony blurts out, ignoring the mess in both their pants.

“Tony—”

“No, no,” Tony interrupts, enjoying the flush on Steve’s skin. “This is something that we—” he breaks off as he shifts, making a face. “Shower first. Can we make it to our room?”

“Huh?”

Tony grins, shifting onto his knees before leaning down and kissing the tip of Steve’s nose. “You’re cute after you come.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve hooks an arm around Tony’s waist and stands up, taking Tony with him as he heads towards their bedroom and through to the bathroom. Tony would protest, but Steve going all caveman after sex is one of his very favourite discoveries about Steve since they’ve been together. Gently putting Tony down, Steve leans against the countertop and folds his arms across his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says, and Tony frowns, taking a few steps forward to close the gap between them. “I shouldn’t—”

“I don’t know what you’re apologising for,” Tony says, tugging at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt. “But I can absolutely tell you it’s bullshit.”

Steve sighs, but lets Tony strip him of his t-shirt, raising his arms obediently to help. “I shouldn’t drag you into my—my thing.”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony drops Steve’s shirt on the floor before taking his own off, his face softening as he watches Steve’s eyes flicker over the arc reactor scars like he always does. “Okay,” he says. “Let me take a shot at this. You think that you’re, what? Dragging me into semi-public sex? Aside from the fact it’s only been twice so far, have I given you the impression I’ve been an unwilling participant?”

“No, but—”

“Still talking,” Tony interrupts, a tight ball of frustration unfurling in his chest. “Sweetheart, I get that you—okay no, I don’t get—” Tony waves a hand in the air and starts again. “I love you. All of you. Even when you do dumb shit like eat the last of the cereal out of the box and put it back instead of throwing it away, and whatever you think I’m thinking about what you’ve—we’ve—been doing, I can guarantee you’re wrong.”

“It’s not that—I don’t want people to see us,” Steve says, reaching out and smiling softly when Tony takes his hand. “But I—the idea of being caught, of people almost catching us, that—”

Tony pushes up on his tip toes and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth, squeezing Steve’s hand. Steve turns his head into the kiss, deepening it, and Tony takes the opportunity to push as much love as he can into it, wanting Steve to understand just how much he would do anything for him if it made him happy. When they break apart, Tony smiles before pressing another kiss against Steve’s cheek. “Come on,” he says, pushing Steve’s sweatpants down his hips. “Get in the shower with me.”

“Such a romantic offer,” Steve says with a laugh, even as he steps out of his sweatpants before walking over to the shower and switching it on.

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” Tony asks as he rids himself of his own sweatpants, trying to make it sound casual even as he feels his heart pounding in his chest.

Steve nods, almost like he’s hanging his head, and Tony’s struck with the urge to fix that reaction. “I know,” he says quietly. “I know.”

*

So, Steve likes the idea of being caught. It’s not necessarily Tony’s thing, but it doesn’t make loud alarms go off in his head, so he’s down for it. They have to be careful, as much as Tony jokes about their public image, they really can’t risk being caught fucking in Central Park. Tony, however, has a plan. Or, at least, he has about 75% of a plan, the other 25% depends on how Steve reacts when they get to where they’re going. As much as Guiliani tried to clean up New York, if you know where to go, you can still find the seedier sides of the city clinging to life and Tony—. Well, he’s dragging Steve out of the tower to an underground club for a reason.

As far as Tony can tell, it’s the same as it was the last time he was here, and as soon as they’re inside and seated in a semi-private booth, Tony reaches over and takes Steve’s sunglasses and hat off. “Okay,” he starts. “So. There’s a reason we’re here—”

“Please don’t tell me you hired this place so we can fuck in public,” Steve says as he looks around before looking back at Tony with his eyebrow raised. “Because I can absolutely tell what kind of a place this is.”

“And people think you’re so innocent.”

“Tony—”

“Okay, okay, so, uh, no to the hiring, but maybe yes to the other thing? Or not?” Tony shifts on the seat. “Nothing has to happen if you’re uncomfortable, or if this isn’t what you think of when you think about these things, but there’s a reason for the booths. There’s no cameras in here, there’s people who keep an eye on things, but they’re discreet, and I—”

“I love you,” Steve interrupts with a smile, making Tony instantly shut up. “And, we can stay.”

“Oh,” Tony says, relaxing into the booth. “Okay.” Rubbing his hands along his pants, Tony huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “I wish I still drank.”

“I’m kind of glad you don’t,” Steve says mildly as he leans down and opens the mini fridge, taking out two bottles of water, passing one to Tony.

Something about Steve’s casual gesture makes Tony relax, and he pulls a leg up underneath him as he leans into Steve, both of their attention on the onstage performance; it’s got Tony wondering if he was ever that flexible, and he’s sadly coming down on the fence of definitely not.

“This doing anything for you,” Tony asks as he fiddles with the water bottle.

“You do something to me,” Steve says, his hand resting on Tony’s thigh as he turns his head and catches Tony’s mouth in a kiss.

“Well, I know that,” Tony says, giving Steve a soft smile, resting their foreheads together for a moment. It’s warm in the club, the music loud enough to create an atmosphere, and Tony’s slowly getting lost in it, which he guesses is the point; he hasn’t been here for years, and when he was here, he was drunk enough to not be paying attention to anything other than getting off as easily as he could. Steve being here with him is different, Tony’s pretty sure all his previous partners could fill the room and he’d still only be concentrating on Steve.

As the evening goes on, Tony can tell Steve’s getting into it. There’s a few couples and more who get on the stage, and despite the slight flush on Steve’s cheeks, the bulge in his pants tells quite the story. Tony’s right there with him, slowly pressing soft kisses against Steve’s neck and running his fingers along Steve’s bare forearm, smiling to himself when he feels Steve shudder. Tony presses one more kiss against the curve of Steve’s jaw before he drops to his knees and looks up at Steve. One hand comes down to cup Tony’s face and Tony leans into it with a smile before turning and kissing Steve’s palm.

“Tony, you don’t—”

“I want to,” Tony says, running a hand over Steve’s crotch, a deep sense of satisfaction flowing through him when Steve’s eyes flutter. “Yeah,” Tony says, hand pressing a little harder. “And you want me to.”

There’s no response from Steve other than his fingers pressing against the back of Tony’s head and Tony’s been dating Steve long enough to know that’s a yes. Working swiftly, Tony unbuttons Steve’s pants and wraps a hand around Steve’s cock, not even taking it fully out. He doesn’t want to do that, he realises, he wants it to be seedy, secretive, as if he and Steve could get caught at any second and have to tidy themselves up.

Running his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock, Tony smiles to himself when Steve’s eyes close at the touch. Ducking his head, Tony takes Steve into his mouth, and, god, he loves this; loves the scent of Steve filling his senses, the way Steve’s fingers flex against his head—wanting to push Tony down but far too aware of his own strength to risk it, and the heavy weight of Steve’s beautiful cock in his mouth. Tony’s never going to get tired of this, of the fact that Steve _lets_ him do this, trusts him to bring him to a place like this, trusts Tony with his burgeoning kinks, trusts Tony with every little part of him. It’s overwhelming, sometimes, and Tony relaxes his throat, taking Steve in a little deeper, because all he wants right now is for Steve to get off, to have fun with his own sexuality.

There’s a gasp from Steve that Tony shouldn’t, by all rights, be able to hear above the music and ambient noise, but he’s so far gone on Steve that he thinks if they were in a war zone, he’d still be able to tune in on every noise Steve makes. Lifting his head up, Tony knows he looks a mess, spit and pre-come smeared on his mouth, and he just smiles at Steve as he runs a hand along Steve’s thigh. “Come on,” Tony says quietly, knowing Steve will hear him. “Fuck my mouth. Make everyone here know who I belong to, who I get on my knees for.”

Steve looks utterly wrecked, and for a moment Tony wonders if he’s pushed this too far, but then Steve’s cock is back in his mouth and all he can do is kneel there and gladly take it. Tony’s looking up at Steve, and if his mouth wasn’t being used, he’d smile at the way Steve keeps glancing around at the room before looking back down at Tony. Steve’s thrusts are getting more erratic, the hand around the back of Tony’s head holding firm, almost hard enough to leave bruises on his skin, and then Tony gets the first taste of what he’s been waiting for; he swallows as much as he can, but half the fun of blowing Steve is the look Steve gets on his face when he leaves Tony’s mouth a mess, and this time is no exception.

Pulling Tony up to the booth seat, Steve swipes a finger through the mess on Tony’s chin and sucks it off, that action making Tony painfully aware of how much he wants to come. Keeping his eyes on Steve, Tony unzips his pants and slides a hand around his cock. He should be embarrassed at just how quickly he gets himself off, but he’ll challenge anyone to hold out when they have Steve looking at them like they’re his entire world.

From what Tony remembers, there’s wipes in a discreet box on top of the mini fridge, and Tony gestures to it, offering Steve a tired smile when he not only gets them, but wipes Tony down as well before throwing the wipes in the trash and tidying them both up. Leaning forward, Steve rests his forehead against Tony’s, and Tony reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Steve’s neck, and somehow this feels more intimate to be doing in public than anything that came before.

“You get it now?” Tony asks quietly. “Anything, Steve. Anything.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, meeting Tony’s eyes. “I get it.”


End file.
